This is an application for cancer research as a Member Institution of the Southwest Oncology Group. The specific aims are 1) to conduct single and multidisciplinary clinical trials as described in Group protocols, 2) to conduct institutional pilot studies to propose for future Group trials, 3) to continue to expand CGOP affiliations, 4) to educate physicians, nurses, fellows, house officers, and allied health professionals as to the methods and procedures involved in the conduct of clinical trials, 5) to participate in the administrative and scientific activities of the Group, 6) to maintain a data management system which will provide timely highly quality research related data to the statistical office of the Southwest Oncology Group, and 7)recruit woman and patients from minority groups into cancer clinical trials. Disciplines within the institution which will participate in this work include: Medical Oncology, Hematology, Radiation Oncology, surgical Oncology, Pathology, Thoracic Surgery, Medical Genetics, Otolaryngology, Dermatology, and Urology. This work will be accomplished through the efforts of our highly trained team of data managers and research nurses under the direction of the Principal Investigator. This group of individuals works directly with each of our COOP affiliates in order to assist them in meeting their accrual goals, they play a essential role in reviewing eligibility criteria for candidates for clinical trials and continuously monitor the management of each patient enrolled in therapeutic trials in assure their evaluability.